


finally

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: You never expected to see Sam again.
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

You knew that you were still in love with Sam. There was no question about it. But, there was a question of what you were going to do about it, considering you are going up to the White House today. You knew that you were going to cross paths with him at some point. You couldn’t just avoid him! It was simply impossible. But you had to ignore that, you had a meeting with Toby Ziegler today about a position in the communications department. And while Sam taking a position was the reason you two went your separate ways, you hadn’t had great luck like him. And you had sworn up and down that you would never work at the White House but here you were. 

You took a loud gulp as you knocked on Toby’s office door, “Hello?” 

The man looked up from his notes, “Hello,” he stood up, “you must be Ms. L/N.” 

“Yes, it’s lovely to meet you Mr. Ziegler. And please call me Y/N.” you shook his hand and gratefully accepted the seat in front of his desk. 

“Call me Toby, please.” you nodded, “You know, I normally would have my assistant meet with you, but, your portfolio was so impressive. And you’re writing was stunning, absolutely White House ready.” 

“Thank you so much, even having this meeting is an honor.” 

He picked up your resume from his desk, “I just have one question, it says you went to Princeton, and those years just happened to be the same years my deputy Sam Seaborn went. Would you happen to know him?” 

You took a shaky breath, “Quite well actually,” Toby furrowed his brow, “I also went to high school with him.” shifting in your chair uncomfortably you continued, “We also lived together for some time, and we were engaged. That was until he joined the campaign.” 

Toby looked shocked, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“You’re fine,” 

“Is that why you applied here?” 

Your eyebrows shot up, “No! Just, unlike him, I haven’t had great luck in jobs, and applied here on a whim when I saw the job open.” 

“Well, anyway, I would like to formally say that you got the job, and we would love you to be a part of the department.” 

“Thank you so much! This is so wonderful!” You were ecstatic and for a moment you forgot about Sam. That was until you heard a voice you had not heard in a long time.

“Y/N?” 

You froze up, taking a deep breath you turned in your seat to the doorway, where a dumbfounded Sam Seaborn stood, “Hi,” you replied breathlessly. 

“What’s going on here?” he turned to a smirking Toby, who could tell by the flustered nature of Sam that he still had very real feeling for you. 

“Just a job interview, oh, and she got the position.” he winked at Sam. 

Sam then took a deep breath, “Well that’s pretty amazing, actually, Toby could I talk to Y/N for a minute?” 

“Of course, good luck!” 

You followed Sam into his office and looked at him as he shut the door, “I do recall you telling me that you would never, ever, work at the White House.” 

“Well, money is tight for me right now, and if I can get a job anywhere I’d be happy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright-”

“I miss you.” he blurted, you were incredibly taken aback. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” he ran a hand over his face, “That was inappropriate.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I miss you too.” 

He sat at his desk chair and looked at you, “Would you want to try again? I mean, we made it work, and I don’t know about you, but I never stopped loving you.” 

“I never stopped loving you either. I want to make it work, finally.” 

“Finally.”


End file.
